


halo

by merthur (pinklemonadelesbian)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: But just barely, F/F, Ficlet, Pining, it's a little over a drabble, light angst for like 1 second and then it's all over, originally it was modern but idk i dont want it to be anymore, unidentified au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonadelesbian/pseuds/merthur
Summary: Freya thinks Gwen doesn't notice her pining; she's wrong.
Relationships: Freya/Gwen (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	halo

Freya watches Gwen sleep and feels like drowning. The sun shines golden-red through the window, giving Gwen an ethereal, angel-like look. Of course, Freya always thinks Gwen looks like an angel. That’s part of the problem; Gwen could be covered in grime, and Freya would think the world of her. But now that the light is dancing around her like a halo, Freya can’t bear it, she aches so. She sighs, and suddenly Gwen sits up, slowly, sleepily and blinks at her owlishly. 

“Stop pining and get over here,” She says, voice softened with sleep. Freya’s heart stutters in her chest. 

“I, I d-d—” Gwen silently cuts her off with a steady, no-nonsense gaze that she definitely learned from Hunith. 

Freya flushes and glances down at her feet. “‘M sorry,” She mumbles, and Gwen sighs. 

“You are so _ dense _ ,” She says tiredly. “Freya. I’ve been crushing on you since we were _children_ . Just get over here, I want to get back to sleep.” 

Freya stares at her, eyes wide. “Ok,” She breathes. “I can do that.” 

Gwen smiles, golden. 


End file.
